All too often promising baseball and other sports careers can be cut short due to injury sustained from improper training methods. There is no good reason why this cannot be prevented from happening.
There are several prior art references related to baseball and in particular teaching a pitcher how to improve his pitching abilities. Representative examples of them can be found in the following patents: Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,883, Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,078, Hayson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,471 and Hurley U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,395. The Williams patents teach a device that will help a pitcher achieve proper foot alignment as the pitcher delivers the pitch. These patents do not attempt to teach the pitcher how to achieve an efficient, effective and non-stress producing pitching throw. Hayson teaches a method for training and warming up baseball pitchers using a baseball attached to a cord and the pitcher simulating a pitching movement. It does not teach the pitcher how to gauge his body movement within the delivery motion of throwing a baseball. Hurley teaches a device that trains the pitcher in the appropriate alignment of the legs to give them their direct line during the pitching motion to home plate. It does not teach baseball pitchers how to conserve stress or strain to those muscles used in pitching.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an apparatus that can train a pitcher not only in how to pitch a baseball but also in how to do so without incurring injuries as a result of lax and improper training methods.